In database applications, use cases arise where table content needs to be transported and delivered from one system to another. For example, table content that has been customized, edited, or newly created at runtime on one system needs to be transported to another system. It is desired that same transport mechanism is used for delivering table content as well as metadata describing the table, for example, metadata describing the table structure and content. This enables a consistent deployment of database objects to ensure implicit dependencies so that a table is created before content can be inserted.